


hijas de caín.

by minigami



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackbat es un misterio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hijas de caín.

**Author's Note:**

> Está posteado también en mi LJ, e iba a ser femslash, pero me dio pereza. El caso es que la idea me gusta bastante, así que quizá lo continue alguna vez.

**hermanas de caín.**   
  


Es una sombra negra recortada a tijeretazos contra el papel de seda color naranja sucio que es el cielo de Gotham de madrugada. Lleva lo que a Kate le parecen horas observando en silencio, una gárgola más.  
  
Gran parte de la población gothamita está compuesta por estatuas de piedra que no pueden huir.  
  
De pronto salta, desaparece en la sombra que proyecta el edificio. Kate busca el sonido del desplegar del cable, pero lo único que encuentra es el susurrar del viento entre los raíles de la barandilla de la escalera de incendios que recorre la pared como una serpiente.  
  
Kate baja la mirada de nuevo, al suelo, al par de matones del Pingüino atados de pies y manos que ha atrapado poco antes. En sus ojos ella puede ver la misma mezcla de odio y medio con la que se ha familiarizado en el último año.  
  
La gente de Gordon se retrasa. Kate alza la vista, buscando una vez más a la figura sin rostro, pero es incapaz de encontrarla.  
  
El ulular de las sirenas de los coches de policía la aparta de sus pensamientos. Kate desaparece, otra sombra más, adopta el lugar de esa otra gárgola esquiva y vigila mientras la policía de Gotham hace su trabajo.  
  
Luego vuelve a casa, donde recuerda el encuentro, cuando decide hacer una llamada, seguir su intuición y preguntar a la única persona que probablemente sepa de quién se trata la extraña.  
  
(Es curioso, pero aún no se ha pasado por su cabeza que la figura sea no sea femenina.)  
  
Oráculo trata un instante en responder, y cuando habla, su voz metálica suena casi vulnerable.  
  
\- Blackbat, - responde - se llama Blackbat.  
  
\- ¿Y es... ? - Kate no puede evitar preguntar, descalza en su cueva particular y aún con las  mallas del traje.  
  
\- Otro operativo de Batman Incorporated. Probablemente, el mejor. - Oráculo parece dudar durante un instante, pero Kate sabe que no va a contar nada más - Buenas noches, Batwoman.  
  
Oráculo cuelga sin esperar a que Kate conteste.  
  
Ella apaga el comunicador, pensativa, y tras colgar las mallas con el resto del uniforme, desaparece de camino a la cama, la luz apagada, la sombra que es la carcasa vacía de Batwoman la silenciosa vigía de la habitación. Otra gárgola de piedra de las muchas que hay en Gotham.


End file.
